Pokedex: Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (Japanese: Fushigidane), is a Grass and Poison type Pokemon. It, Charmander and Squritle are the three starters of the Kanto region. As Bulbasaur is the first Pokemon in the National Dex, it is also the first Grass type, Poison type, dual type, unevolved Pokemon and Starter Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be chosen at the beginning of Red, Blue, Green, FireRed and LeafGreen. It can also be obtained in HeartGold and SoulSilver after earning all sixteen badges and defeating Red. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at Level 16, then into Venusaur at Level 32. Biology Physical Description Bulbasaur is a reptile-like creature that has a similar appearance to a toad or dinosaur . It has several dark green spots on its head and back and bright red eyes. Bulbasaur's most notable feature is the bulb on its back. The bulb resembles an onion. The bulb grows with Bulbasaur, starting as a bulb, then turning into a bud, then blooming into a large flower. It is said that the bulb was planted on its back by its mother. Bulbasaur are quadrupeds, though they can stand on their hind legs. This ability is lost once it evolves, as the bulb becomes to heavy to support the weight. This causes Bulbasaur's evolutions to have their speed reduced. Gender Differences There is no difference between Male and Female Bulbasaur. However, in the anime, May's Bulbasaur (a female) has heart-shaped spots on its forehead, opposed to Ash's Bulbasaur (a male), who has triangular spots. Some people think this to be an anime-exclusive gender difference, however, all Bulbasaur have unique spotting. Abilities The bulb on its back grants Bulbasaur the abilitiy to use a wide range of Grass-type moves. Powders, scents, petals and seeds can be released from the bulb's tip, while leaves and vines can be produced from its base. Bulbasaur can transform these into moves such as Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance and Sweet Scent, giving it a large arsenal of strong moves. Bulbasaur's bulb can draw sunlight, from which it can regain health using Synthesis, or fire a powerful SolarBeam. Behaviour Most Bulbasaur are domestic Pokemon, probably because they are raised by breeders for Starter Pokemon. They are also recognised as some of the more well-behaved Pokemon. Due to this, most people find them to be the easiest Pokemon to start with and also because they have a type advantage over the first two Gym Leaders of Kanto. Bulbasaur are extremely loyal to their Trainers. In ''The Mystery Menace'', a Bulbasaur was abandoned by its Trainer and lived in the sewers of Trovitopolis for years on end. However it was still happy to see its Trainer after being rescued by Ash and friends. In ''Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden'', it is revealed that once a year, several Bulbasaur visit a hidden garden to evolve. It is unknown if the same happens in Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, because Bulbasaur are rarer there. Bulbasaur can sometimes be seen lying in sunlight to photosynthesize. Habitat Bulbasaur are rare in the wild. They can sometimes be found in areas like gardens and plains. They are found more often under owners. They are native to Kanto. Diet Bulbasaur are omnivores, like most Pokemon. In times of food scarity, it can feed from the Sun's energy Anime Appearances Major Appearances ''Ash's Bulbasaur'' Bulbasaur debuted in ''Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village'' as a member of the Hidden Village. It was at first wary of Ash, howver the duo eventually became close and Bulbasaur challenged the Trainer to a battle. Ash captured Bulbasaur after winning the battle. Unlike Ash's Charmander and Squirtle, who were caught in the two episodes following Bulbasaur's capture, the Grass Starter stayed in Ash's party up until Bulbasaur...the Ambassador, where it stayed at Prof. Oak's lab to work as a peacemaker between argumentative Pokemon. ''May's Bulbasaur'' During Ash's travells through Hoenn, one of his companions, May, captured a Bulbasaur of her own in ''Grass Hysteria''. It stayed in her party throughout the rest of her Hoenn journey, also competing in the Grand Festival When she, Ash, Brock and Max begin to travel through Kanto, she leaves her Bulbasaur with Prof. Oak, to learn from Ash's Bulbasaur. Prof. Oak later returned her Bulbasaur when she wanted to travel through Johto. In ''Pruning a Passel of Pals'', it is revealed that May's Bulbasaur has evolved into a Venusaur. Other Appearances The Mayor of Trovitopolis formerly owned a Bulbasaur, who appeared in ''The Mystery Menace''. The mayor had abandoned the Bulbasaur when he was a child because it wouldn't evolve. The Bulbasaur had lived in the sewers for years before being found by Ash and co. while searching for Ash's Bulbasaur. Upon defeating the mayor and his SWAT team, Ash left the Bulbasaur with the Trovitopolis Nurse Joy. In ''Journey to the Starting Line'', the Pallet Town mayor's son, Gilbert, visited Oak's lab to choose his starter Pokemon. However, the trio of Pokemon were scared off by Ash's Tauros. Bulbasaur was the last to be found and was Gilbert's choice as a Starter. Minor Appearances Bulbasaur was mentioned in [[Pokemon - I Choose You!|''Pokemon - I Choose You!]] as one of the three Starters. Ash fantasized about choosing it and it was his second choice after Squirtle. When he arrived at Oak's lab, however, he discovered that an unnamed Trainer had already taken it. A student at the Pokemon Trainer's School had a Bulbasaur in [[Gonna Rule the School!|''Gonna Rule the School!]].